He is Alive
by HTTYD Frozen Forever
Summary: Those three words...
1. Chapter 1

**Pay it Forward Fanfic**

**He's Alive**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Arlene McKinney sat in the hallway with Eugene waiting for the doctor to come back out and tell them if Trevor was okay. It had been 4 fours and she was so close to barging into the operation room and demanding to know if he would be okay.<p>

As she continued to sit and wait, she thought of all the awful things that might happen. He could be paralyzed? He could be in a coma? He could even be... No. She refused to even think about it, though it still seeped through.

Finally, after minutes that felt like eternities, the doctor came out, dripping in sweat and frowning. Arlene just begged it wasn't because of Trevor.

"Mrs. McKinney? Mr. Simonet?" the doctor spoke calmly, "I have some good news and some bad news."

Arlene dreaded what the bad news might be and prayed to God that bad news wasn't what she thought and asked for the good news first.

Then, it happened. The thing that now, she thought might be impossible happened and the emotions and tears could no longer be held back.

Just three words caused the explosion of emotion.

"He is alive."

Arlene tightly hugged Eugene and felt his joyous tears mingle with hers.

"Now there is some bad news injury wise," The doctor slightly smiled at the two before regaining his serious composure, "He has suffered nerve damage that has disabled his left leg and he has a minor concussion, but he is doing well and recovering quickly."

All Arlene heard was "Blah blah blah, alive, blah blah blah, alive, blah blah, doing well, blah recovering"

Arlene wanted to just ask every question under the sun, but only one came out, "Can I... See him?"

The doctor nodded lead them through to a tiny bedroom and there he was, stomach and forehead wrapped tightly in sterile bandages, his bangs hanging over his bandaged forehead. His breathing was calm and even and the heart monitor he was hooked up to rhythmically beeped

"I reckon he'll wanna see you when he wakes up," The doctor put a note on the clipboard he was carrying before bidding them a good evening and leaving them in the room.

Arlene moved her chair to the bedside and gingerly stroked her young boys soft hair. He had been changed into a v-neck tunic and his legs were covered by a soft blanket. She couldn't help herself from smiling and kissed his cheek.

At this, the heart monitor's rhythm went slightly out of tune and ever so slowly, his bright blue eyes opened, tired, but happy.

"Mom?" Trevor asked weakly? "Am I home?"

"Not yet," Arlene wiped a few more joyous tears from her face and stroked the side of his weakly smiling face, "But you will be as soon as possible."

"Have you been drinking again?" Trevor asked, concerned for his mother

"Mr. Simonet as my witness, I haven't been drinking," Arlene smiled at her son.

Trevor seemed satisfied by her answer And laid back down, "Mom?"

"Yes," Arlene replied.

"I love you."

"I... I love you too," Arlene smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>More to come.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

The road to recovery wasn't easy for anyone, and Trevor was no exception. However, no one seemed to smile as much as him while recovering. Perhaps, it was because he'd changed the world? Perhaps it was because he appeared on TV? Perhaps it was because he was glad to be alive? Either way, he was happy, and that made Arlene happy.

Nearly losing her son had changed Arlene's outlook on life. The night after the incident, when she left the hospital with Eugene, she went home and grabbed all her hidden bottles, even the ones from places she wasn't proud that they were in, and she had Eugene take them to a dump. After that, she quit her job in the stripper club and started searching for a better job. Grace, Arlene's mother also changed. She quit drinking and got a job easy enough for herself that paid good money, so she could better support her grandson.

Everyday, Arlene came to the hospital. Once in the morning to deliver Trevor's breakfast and lunch, since the hospital food was disgusting, and then in the afternoon, after her shift at the casino to deliver his dinner and spend some time with him.

Finally, on Friday, she entered the hospital and found Trevor in the lobby, dressed in his normal clothing and sitting by a pair of crutches. He had a wrap of bandages still wrapping his forehead and waist, but grinned at her as she entered.

"Hello, honey," Arlene greeted, surprised he wasn't in his hospital bed, "What are you doing here?

"The doctor says I'm well enough to go home now," Trevor smiled happily.

"That's wonderful, darling," Arlene hugged him and grabbed his backpack for him, "now let me just ask the doctor for the bill.

She looked around the lobby and found the doctor fairly easily. She inquired about the payment, but the doctor merely smiled and told her that the cost had been covered. When she asked by who, the doctor just smiled and left. After a few seconds, Arlene realized the doctor had covered the cost and when he turned back around, she give him a nod of appreciation. The doctor nodded back and returned to help another patient.

"Ready to go, Trevor?" Arlene helped her son up and helped him onto his crutches.

"You bet I am!" Trevor happily replied as he limped out of the hospital doors.

Eugene was leaning on the hood of his car and smiled as Trevor limped out and both started to limp over to him.

"Hop in!" he smiled as Trevor limped closer and he opened the back door for Trevor.

"Thanks, Mr. Simonet," Trevor thanked as he put his crutches on the opposite seat and Eugene helped him into the car

"You're very welcome," Eugene replied and rustled Trevor's hair playfully, "Now, let's get you home."

* * *

><p>That night, Arlene ordered pizza and wings for dinner and invited her mom over,to celebrate Trevor's recovery. They stayed up late that night, happily eating, drinking soda, chatting and watching wrestling.<p>

Then, at about midnight, Trevor nodded off to sleep in his mother's warm embrace. Not long after, Eugene and Grace left and Arlene took Trevor to his bedroom before putting the remaining food in the fridge. That's when she noticed it. A large bottle of whiskey.

The liquid was calling to her, but then she thought about her son. Her precious baby, Trevor and without another thought, poured it's contents in the sink and threw the bottle in the garbage bin, completely unaware of how Trevor was peeking from around the wall, grinning at her changed demeanour.

Finally, she went to her room at Two, after hand washing all the dishes and smiled, dreaming of her and her little Trevor being together.

At five, she was awoken by the sound of her door opening. She quickly switched the light on and saw Trevor, leaning on his crutches and silently weeping.

"Trevor, honey?" Arlene stepped out of bed and knelt down to her sons height, "What's wrong?"

"I... I had a bad dream," Trevor stuttered and was trembling, "About when I got stabbed."

"Oh, my darling angel," Arlene took his crutches and leant them on the end of her bed before closing the door and picking her up, "Its gonna be okay. From now on, I'll be there for you."

Trevor clung to his mom and she stroked his soft hair and wiped away his tears.

"Thanks, mom," Trevor weakly smiled at her, "I love you."

"I love you too, Trevor," Arlene hugged him a bit tighter, "And I always will. Now, do you wanna sleep with me tonight?"

"Yes please," Trevor replied and was put in the bed. Arlene turned the lights off and hugged him, comfortingly.

"Night, mom," Trevor pecked his mom on the cheek and hugged her.

"Night, sweetheart," Arlene returned the kiss before they both drifted off to sleep


	3. Chapter 3

It had been 8 months since the stabbing, and Trevor was getting better and better every day. He was required to walk with a walking cane and often wore a brace to relieve pressure on his nerve damaged leg, but all the same he was recovering.

Arlene and Eugene were recovering too. They put aside all their former quarrels and within 2 months of the stabbing, had gotten married.

"Pay it Forward" was also flourishing. The concept had stretched to all corners of the globe, from Canada, to Brazil, to China, to the UK, and even as far as places such as Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania and Slovenia, though Trevor had never even heard of such places. He had also been met by an Author named Catherine Ryan Hyde, who was going to right a story about him and Pay it Forward, but with a twist of tragedy to make it more of a "What if" story, which Trevor somehow liked the concept of.

On this particular day, Trevor was walking home when Mr. Simonet pulled up beside him in his car, sweating from head to toe.

"Trevor! It's coming!" Mr. Simonet opened the door for Trevor and he wasted no time in getting into the car. Even for a cane-bound 12 year-old, he was still quick.

They drove down to the hospital and ran to the elevators, heading to the fourth floor and just as they reached the door, they heard a high-pitched squeal from Arlene, followed by the cries of a baby. Trevor's mouth gaped a bit and a small tear escaped his eye as he leaned on his cane, an overjoyed smile spreading across his lips. Soon, the doctor opened the door and had Eugene sign something before letting them into the room. There, on the bed, sat Arlene, cradling a newborn baby boy in her arms.

"Trevor?" Arlene spoke, "Come here. I have someone for you to meet."

Trevor hobbled over and stood right beside his mother. The baby smiled at him and babbled a bit, taking in it's brand new surroundings. Trevor's Grandmother, Grace was stood in the corner, drinking a glass of water and trying her best to keep composure, but crying unstoppable tears of joy.

"This is your baby brother," Arlene gave Trevor the baby as he sat down, "You can name him, honey. You're always good with naming."

Trevor smiled at the little bundle and kissed the baby's forehead. Another tear trickled down his face as he came up with the name.

"Chase," He grinned and kissed his baby brother again, Chase Simonet McKinney."

Grace, Arlene and Eugene smiled at Trevor and Chase, happily. Trevor swore to always be there for his brother for life. And he's kept his word to this very day.


End file.
